


teasing

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: 404 no originality found, F/F, Porn Without Plot, all the vocabulary I learnt reading smut, if you are looking for erotica you have to go elsewhere, just randomized smutty vocabulary, matrimonial duties, or a clipping of said magazine, smuttiest smut, this is the equivalent of a cheap magazine you buy at the station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia
Summary: nothing but blatant intercourse
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle & Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	teasing

Ada glanced down to her wife, mischief in her eyes. She reached behind to open her bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders, slowly unveiling her georgeous breasts. „Like what you see?“ 

Hecate breathed deeply, she longed to touch them, to caress and to lick the soft flesh but she couldn’t move with her wrists tied securely to the bedposts. She managed to make a sound of approval. Ada bit her lower lip and teased her further, circling her own nipples with her fingertips, eyes locked into Hecate’s. 

„I want to feel you,“ Hecate said in a rough voice. Ada bent down, bringing their bodies together. Her breasts weighted on Hecate’s chest. She moved to brush them over Hecate’s erect nipples. The urge between Hecate’s legs grew but there was no relief in sight. Ada had decided to tease her tonight. A seemingly endless and delightful torture. 

„Tell me what else you want,“ Ada said kneeling immobile over her younger lover. „You will get anything you want, but you have to voice it.“ 

That was the hardest part. Hecate knew exactly what she wanted to do and what she wanted Ada to do to her, but she struggled to find the right words. Her eyes were feral. 

After a beat she said: „Let me lick them,“ her eyes pointing to Ada’s breasts. Even in the dim light her blush was obvious. Ada’s lips twitched in a small smile as she brought her bosom to Hecate’s lips. Impatiently Hecate peppered them with kisses and let her tongue glide over the hard nipples. 

Ada felt how this game affected her herself and she feared she couldn’t keep it up much longer. She let out a moan as Hecate took a nipple between her teeth and bit it gently. She saw how Hecate’s biceps tightened at the sound. Hecate’s body arched against her pulsing core. Ada bit her lip and cursed her idea to teach Hecate how to voice her desires. Who was teasing whom now? Hecate’s tongue was drawing patterns on Ada’s skin, absorbed in exploring her wife’s body. 

Enough. Ada decided to push her a little farther and pulled away. Hecate looked like a child robbed of its sweets. Ada fighted the urge to smile at the sight and put on her headmistress tone: „What else?“ she asked. 

Hecate’s answer came quicker now: „Put your knee between my legs--- and--- come here so I can finally kiss you.“ Ada felt how soaked Hecate already was. Hecate rubbed her hips against the knee in an intense but slow rhythm. Her lips were greedy, her tongue immediately pushing against Ada’s lips. But she didn’t stay there for long, trailing her way to Ada’s jawline, seeking access to her neck. Ada felt her breath hot and ragged against her skin. Hecate’s eager tongue was now on the spot under her ear, sending shivers down her body, igniting the throbbing in her cunt even more. 

Ada wondered again how long she would be able to refrain from any further action when Hecate whispered in her ear: „I want to taste you. Let me lick you.“ 

Ada was bewildered how good Hecate actually was in dirty talk. Had Hecate really had difficulties to master dirty talk or had it all just been a ruse? Hecate’s eyes were wild. Ada backed up slowly and with a small move of her fingers magicked her panties away. The feeling of control gave her an idea how to tease her wife further. She took her knee from Hecate’s cunt. Hecate made a frustrated sound. 

Ada reached down plunging two fingers into the wetness of her own cunt. „So- a taste, you said?“ she brought her slick fingers to Hecate’s mouth. Hecate played along, avidly taking in the fingers, but her eyes were still hungry. 

When Ada finally sat on Hecate’s face she felt a hum of approval. Hecate circled her clitoris with firm strokes of her tongue, then speeding up her rhythm, her strokes getting lighter and pushing Ada over the edge in seconds. Ada had to steady herself at the head of the bed under the violent twitches of her climax. When she had ridden out the last of the aftershocks, she looked down to Hecate. 

Short locks were sticking on her sweaty forehead and Ada’s wetness glistened on her mouth and chin. Ada couldn’t resist to kiss those traces away. When she pulled back again, Hecate’s grin was soft, but her eyes still unsatisfied. „What else do you want?“ 

„I want you to caress me all over.“ Ada had to fight back the tears in her eyes at the softness of that wish. Hecate who sent her to climaxes she had never dreamt of, who was feral in her desire, needed first and foremost tenderness. And Ada was the one giving it. She began to touch her arms lightly, wandering slowly further down her body. Ada rested her head on her other arm, close to Hecate’s, marveling at the small signs of arousal on her face. Her wife‘s voice was deep when she whispered: „I am so close now, I wouldn’t bear anything more. Just touch me through the fabric.“ Ada’s hand hesitated over the hem of the panties then slided over the wet silk. Her fingers and Hecate’s hips began to move in unison, instantly provoking her orgasm. Hecate’s moans were swallowed by a deep longing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I give social distancing as an excuse for this? I don't know-  
> I'm trying to revise my smut-vocabulary and this is the result.
> 
> I know many have done this before (and way better!), but looking at certain websites gives me the impression that porn is not really about originality- so I posted it.
> 
> All errors are mine, sorry for any mistakes (no native speaker here).  
> I always appreciate comments and kudos and I hope you are not ashamed of it!


End file.
